De boas intenções
by Kagome-chn LP
Summary: ...O inferno está cheio. Presente para Hades-sama


_**Disclaimer: **__Katekyo Hitman Reborn! não me pertence. __Se pertencesse, Gokudera e Yamamoto teriam um relacionamento amoroso e Hades-sama já teria mandado tudo ao quinto dos infernos. Isso só prova que nem tudo é perfeito..._

_Exceto G. _

_E Hades. Ahem..._

_Aproveitem~_

* * *

**De boas intenções**

x

x

x

* * *

A possibilidade de ser consagrado chefe de uma família mafiosa no dia de seu aniversário de 15 anos poderia ser descrita como, no mínimo, cansativa.

_(Não levando em conta o severo estresse emocional, depredação de propriedade alheia, explosões corriqueiras, crianças vestidas de vaca chorando pelos cantos, porque, convenhamos, isso já é rotineiro...)_

Então depois de uma _leve_ - na concepção que seu tutor tem de leve, o que é, considerado por todos, _**no mínimo**_, um treinamento de deixar espartano chorando como uma garotinha - sessão de treinamento, Tsuna finalmente pôde ter seu merecido descanso.

Isso é, até aqueles ruídos começarem.

Não deu tanta importância no início, porque nem todos dormiam cedo em Namimori, então apenas virou-se na cama e fechou os olhos, respirando profundamente.

Foi então que ouviu algo bater _em sua janela_...

Nesse momento, teve um momento de fraqueza – _"HIII!"_ – e escondeu-se debaixo do lençol, numa demonstração que deixaria seu tutor muito nervoso – mas Reborn aparentemente estava dormindo e como Tsuna não ligava tanto assim para sua pose de chefe mafioso...

...Talvez fosse apenas o vento.

Pensou que era bobagem se atarantar por tão pouco e deu uma pequena risada. Sinceramente, se apavorar por tão pouco, ainda não passava de um perdedor e-

Então escutou que algo andava no telhado e pulou – _"HIIIIIIIII!!"_ – direto para debaixo da cama.

Definitivamente tinha alguém ali. Em sua casa. No seu telhado. Talvez tramando contra sua vida ou coisa pior – não sabia o que era pior do que alguém tramando contra sua vida, mas _definitivamente_ não fazia questão de saber.

Reborn havia dito que alguém poderia tentar matá-lo antes de seu aniversário – porque ele decididamente não ia àquela tal cerimônia nem que o tutor apontasse uma arma para sua cabeça _(na verdade planejava estar bem longe dali antes que isso ocorresse, digamos, em algum barco em direção à América do Sul ou uma cratera misteriosa no Alabama, não era muito exigente...)_. Mas na noite anterior? Quer dizer, poxa vida, será que nem os assassinos descansam?

Como se ouvisse seus pensamentos, Reborn mexeu-se em sua rede, mas não acordou.

Tsuna pensou que tinha duas opções. A) Acordar Reborn e ser morto; B) não acordar Reborn e esperar que o-que-quer-que-estivesse-andando em seu teto – "_HIIIIIII, eles estão conversando sobre mim!"_ – o matasse; ou C) passar a noite em claro e ter uma boa chance de correr antes que pudessem atingi-lo.

_(Ou segurar suas cápsulas e luvas próximas para uma eventual luta épica com chamas e o que mais, mas Tsuna estava com muito sono e em pânico para pensar nessas medidas mais eficazes...)_

Sendo assim, optou pelo que lhe pareceu mais apropriado...

**

* * *

**

Os primeiros raios de sol adentraram seu quarto, mas Tsuna permaneceu imóvel em sua cama, abraçando o travesseiro.

Finalmente. A manhã de seu aniversário...

Então certo, talvez não tivesse pregado os olhos, talvez estivesse com o corpo todo dolorido, talvez estivesse babando em seu travesseiro, mas ter sobrevivido por mais de quinze minutos com 15 anos completos valera a pena.

Sorriu para a parede de seu quarto, seus lábios tremendo levemente e pensou que devia parecer um jovem embriagado se acaso o vissem naquele estado... Soltou uma risada leve, porque estava vivo na manhã de seu aniversário e-

Ouviu um barulho no teto.

Parecia que o-que-quer-que-fosse-que-passara-a-noite-em-seu-telhado estava agora descendo com pressa, tão rápido que em um pulo viu o vulto aproximar-se de sua janela e abri-la. Entrou em pânico, fazendo a coisa que lhe parecia mais certa naquele momento...

- HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

- BOM DIA, JUUDAIME!

Tsuna não era um cara muito brilhante, então demorou alguns bons minutos para digerir o pânico, alívio, pânico de novo e incredulidade que tomaram conta de seu cérebro.

- G-Gokudera-kun?!

- FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, JUUDAIME! – disse o jovem sorrindo, estendendo um bolo devidamente decorado – aparentemente - por uma criança de três anos.

_(Tsuna gostaria de saber de onde ele tirou o bolo, mas preferiu não perguntar – experiências passadas lhe ensinaram que poderia se arrepender se soubesse demais...)_

Ainda estupefato, o futuro líder de uma das maiores (senão a maior) famílias mafiosas já existentes no mundo pôde apenas observar enquanto seu próprio queixo tocava o chão com um baque. Seu (auto proclamado) braço direito ainda sorria, um certo brilho de antecipação em seu olhar, e Tsuna pensou que realmente tinha amigos muito estranhos e que o melhor era ir pro México, mesmo que não soubesse bulhufas de espanhol...

- Como seu braço direito, eu queria ser o primeiro a lhe desejar parabéns, Juudaime! E não se preocupe porque eu montei guarda desde ontem à noite e não vou permitir que nada interfira com a cerimônia e a sua festa de aniversário! Pode ficar tranqüilo!

E Tsuna pensou que o melhor mesmo seria se a terra embaixo dele se abrisse naquele instante para que ele pudesse ter um pouco de paz no inferno ou coisa parecida.

Voltou sua atenção para o bolo que o amigo segurava – pelo menos não tinha nenhum gás suspeito saindo dele – e deu um pequeno sorriso, um pouco aliviado por saber que se preocupava com ele (de um jeito paranóico, irritadiço e definitivamente não saudável, mas ainda assim).

- Hum, o-obrigado... Gokudera-kun. Eu... eu estou...

- Juudaime?!

E quando Tsuna caiu adormecido em cima do bolo, Gokudera achou que ele havia desmaiado de emoção e sentiu-se muito orgulhoso (depois que conferiu que todos os sinais vitais de seu chefe estavam funcionando corretamente) de seu singelo presente. Era algo pequeno para a grandiosidade de Tsuna, alguns minutos atrasado, mas, como dizem na Itália...

A intenção é que vale.

_

* * *

_

_Espero que tenha entendido a mensagem nem tão escondida atrás dessa fic. 8D_

_Parabéns, Hades-sama! Espero que goste e me perdoe pelo atraso, beijosmeliga._

_Sua - auto proclamada – discípula,_

_**Ka.**_

_**P.S.:** Koneko me ajudou betando esta fic, então considere como um presente conjunto! ;D_


End file.
